Fairy to Vampire
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Bleach/Rosario/Fairy Tail crossover. Trapped in another world after fighting Alucard, Ichigo has joined Fairy Tail to keep the sadness of leaving the people and a beloved fiancé he left behind. ONE SHOT. A What! My fiancé's a Vampire side story. Ichigo x Moka. For those of you wondering about a sequel, go check Fairy to Vampire Redux.


**Fairy Tale's Legendary Warrior**

_ Once upon a time in a far, far away land in the Kingdom of Fiore, a small kingdom of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place for most magic is but a tool a part of everyday life. For some however magic is an art and for these people, they devote their lives to its practice. These are the wizards banded together into magical guilds, they applied their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dots the landscape in Fiore. _

_ But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest for which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt forge legends well into the future. It's name is Fairy Tail._

_ Many far and wide have come to this town in order to seek membership in Fairy Tail's ranks. Their numbers swelled as powerful wizards have come to flock it's halls and their fame and power were recognized throughout the land. Though they are reckless and causes (way too much) collateral damage for comfort, the men and women of Fairy Tail proudly serves with a passion and close camaraderie not found anywhere else. Makarov the guild's master accepts anyone who wishes to join without stipulations nor reservations about their character or regardless their dark past..._

**X784-Somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore...**

A mysterious man in black quietly walks along the path in Waas Forest in the Northeast part of the Kingdom steadily going South. He was tall about 6 feet 4 in. and weighed in about 240 pounds. The intervening years has added nearly 75 pounds of muscle into his medium seized frame. Being on the road for the past 8 years and constantly doing one job after another has been good exercise that kept his body in shape. He wore a Shihakushō and over that was a black cloak his hood fully covering his masked face. The only belongings he had were the pack he strapped over his shoulder. He wore a belt with various tools, a hunting knife, and a harness that he wore over his kimono so that he could carry his zanpakuto which was strapped sideways and positioned in a way where he could unsheathe it quickly if he needs it. Other than that, he wore no visible armor. Then again if he could withstand magic, had instant regeneration for healing, and physically immune to weapons unless the wielder had enough power to cut him; there was no point in wearing that heavy ass breast plate if he didn't really need it. Besides he had the necessary things he needs to survive and packing lightly was an advantage as it didn't slow him down.

His destination was the town of Magnolia where his guild-no more like his family now- was located. It has been 2 years since he have checked in and visited and he does miss everyone. He's sure that when he does finally get to Fairy Tale headquarters; Natsu will probably try to challenge him to a fight, a prospect he wasn't too keen on looking forward to but he is curious if the pink haired dragon slayer magic user has gotten stronger. Now that he thinks about it everybody will probably try to pester him to tell them stories of his adventures which he would gladly tell them and they would probably tell their tales while still piss drunk of course. He wonders if Cana still drinks alcohol like a fish and Grey has gotten cured of his penchant to keep his damn clothes on for one minute ( he highly doubts it though) , or the old man is still complaining to everybody for tearing shit up on their missions. And of course the most scary thing he dreads the most would be Erza fussing and worrying about him like a protective mother hen!

A small smile tugged at his lips but no one could have known because he was wearing a mask in the shape of a menacing skull. The only distinctive thing about it - other than using it for pure intimidation - was that it had 10 red stripes on the left side, it was made of steel, and it had no special properties like some of the enchanted items that are in the market. The mask was modeled after the old one he used to wear but ever since that incident in Hueco Mundo - that to this day he still couldn't quite remember - the current one that he summons at will and what he uses for a very significant power boost has changed. In fact, now that his bastard of a Hollow and Zangetsu have fused, the new entity that comprised both their aspects have taught him the fundimentals of Hollow powers 101 all those years ago on the road. Now he could use a Cero and various other high level Hollow techniques. It was something he thought he wouldn't have imagine doing but boredom is a wonderful motivator when all one sees in the road for hundreds of miles are rocks, trees, and grass...

Regardless, there were hardly any circumstances that he needed to use his Hollow powers or Bankai lately as that would have been overkill! Well unless of course his job required him to take down demons and magical abominations from the past were the order of the day. In fact, he hardly ever goes past Shikai as he deals with any "disagreeable" circumstances with his sealed zanpakuto alone. He chuckled to himself because he leaked so much spiritual power when he was younger that anyone who was spiritually aware would have picked up his presence immediately as it was the physical equivalent of lighting up the Christmas tree. Now-a-days those same spiritual aware folks would probably have a hard time tracking him down as he barely resonates on their radar because he hardly makes waves to detect. Reiautsu control took years of dedicated training and that only came about only and again because he was bored the first couple of years he was here.

The most significant breakthrough he had recently was that he could finally use his Final Getsuga Tensho without losing his powers. Mugetsu of course still wipes him out completely but it's destructive power has increased nearly 100 fold. He even worked out a couple of variations which increased his devastating capabilities in battle. Ever since Rukia impaled him with that sword imbibed with the spiritual powers of all the Captains and Lt. class Shinigami which then returned his powers, his strength has grown significantly since that time. His Full bring which he thought he lost when Ginjou drained it out of him all those years ago in Ichigo's home dimension has steadily came back and thus has added to his arsenal and because of that, the strawberry has eschewed using his zanpakuto all together. Thousands of hours of brutal training and Shinzen has made using his sword - even in it's sealed form a very dangerous exercise of precision control and patience on his part. Because after all, there's no one in Soul Society the strawberry knows who could cleave a mountain with a casual swing of their sword. Maybe Kenpachi and definitely Gramps too if he thought about it. So getting his Fullbring back was a welcome occurrence considering it's what he uses for battle and various jobs. Now-a-days he only use his full Shinigami powers in an emergency and if the situation calls for it.

He stopped and sensed several magical signatures hidden in the forest. Good, he was hunting for these bastards anyway and since he was passing through on his way to Magnolia, he might as well collect on the reward. The job required him to round up the brigands that has been plaguing this part of the country and the 5 million jewel reward wasn't too bad either. These idiots has just made his job a lot easier by flocking towards him. He sighed, figures his world renowned reputation proceeds him. Hell if it brings pride and prestige to Fairy Tale then he would gladly do these jobs without complaint. He kept on walking and sure enough he was being followed. That suits him just fine and he waited for them to make their move. When he emerged from the Southern border of the forest, he was mildly surprised that the idiots had enough brains to surround him.

"**Good since all of you are here..." ** he said chuckling. **"...it makes my job a little easier. Thanks, you guys are swell!"**

The eerie echoing quality of his voice has frozen half the tugs in fear. There were perhaps a good 500 hundred of them surrounding him but that didn't disturb him one bit. He had fought Hollows, Captains in Soul Society, Arrancars and Espada during the Winter War, megalomaniacs, monsters in Yokai Academy, a fricking Vampire who turned into a giant alien Godzilla and survived a nightmarish bickering match with his fiance Moka Akashiya for Kami's sake. Compared to the crap that he had to go through especially with his lovely Moka, taking down this lot is a piece of cake! Then a sadness hits him when he thought of the silver haired Vampire but got over it quickly since he had a job to do!

"_Now is not the time for that..." _he said to himself sadly. "_I can't think about her now..."_

After all this time, it was still hard to say his beloved's name without having bouts of depressing melancholy. The strawberry figured the years he hadn't seen the fiance would have at least dulled the pain a little bit but unfortunately for him, it still felt raw since the day he found out that he may never be able to escape this dimension and that he might never see her again. The strawberry was knocked out of his revery when someone spoke...

"You think you're some kind of hot shit ain't ya!"

"Yeah, you're the one who got surrounded dumb ass!"

"Common boys let's get 'em!"

"**All too easy..." **he said ominously.

The man let them feel 10 percent of his spiritual pressure and all of them went down to their knees and fell to the ground gasping for breath. After a good 10 seconds he eased up as all of them were unconscious and was rather pleased that he didn't have to lift a finger or exert himself in anyway. Still it was kinda disappointing, he needed the exercise to get the blood flowing. Oh well, he'll probably get plenty of everything once he got home. He tied them all up put them all in a makeshift cage he had to make himself and was about done and walked away a couple of feet to look critically at his work when suddenly he found himself swallowed in a devastating explosion. The mage who took the pot shot emerged confidently from the shadows...

"**I was wondering when you were going to make your move..."**

"It can't be...You took a full hit of my fireball spell..."

"**Yes the one that you were charging up while I built the cage to put your buddies in...I know all about it!"**

The smoke dissipated and the stranger emerged unscathed. The fellow eyes widen in fear and hit him with a second spell which was more powerful explosion and another gigantic explosion rocked the forest and wiped out quarter of a mile of the area...

"**Come on that spell again..."** Ichigo complained.** "Haven't you learned anything? You're such a one trick pony dude!"**

"W-what kind of monster are you?" the mage said in fear.

"**You're worst nightmare!"**

The man vanished and before the mage knew it he was in his face and with a single a single flick of his forefinger sent the mage flying and hit the tree behind him in a bone crunching hit. The mage comically slid, fell sprawling on the ground unconscious.

"**Now to collect that reward..."**

With incredible strength, he carried the massive cage above him and arrived at the Fiore Army outpost a few hours later. Using shunpo and carrying something that big would not be a smart thing to do although he probably could have shaved several hours instead of walking that sedated pace. Oh well, at least he's finally got the heart pumping and that's always a good thing this early in the morning. The soldiers who gathered gawking at him, murmured in astonishment at the feat. The General and his party met him central point of the fort. The mysterious man, put the cage down and met up with the person who wanted the job done...

"I must say you work very efficiently since I only posted that job 3 days ago." the General said mildly.

"**Only doing my job General. If you would send the reward to the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia, I would really appreciate it." **

The General was taken aback. A mage who didn't take the reward for himself and gives his earnings to his guild? That was rather rare indeed...

"Consider your request done and as an added bonus I'll give you an extra 100,000 jewels for the good service that you did for this country. This is YOUR bonus and I will insist on you taking it for your hard work!"

The man was taken aback he didn't anticipate the unexpected generosity...

"**Thank you sir!"** the mask man said sincerely. Then he continued. **"****I'm sure you're a busy man running this fort so I will take my leave..."**

The General quirked an eyebrow, this young man was the first member he met - from any guild - who actually had manners. He was efficient, obviously powerful, and as far as he knows works cleanly. The people and the Magic Council had no complaints from this mysterious man's work as he barely cause so much as a scratch to property which was extraordinary and ironic considering he belonged in the most destructive guild in Fiore. The General has heard rumors that he could level mountains and turn them to dust with just a wave of his sword, defeat entire armies without spilling their blood nor lifting a finger, or disturbing tales that he could take on Zeref's magical demons all by himself and come out of that harrowing experience alive. Still he could appreciate the man's professionalism and he wished that half his soldiers had exemplary reputations like him. Then the General blinked as the man bowed out of respect, turned around and went on his way. But before he could leave though, the older man shouted after him and asked him a question...

"What's your name son if I may ask?"

The man turned around and looked at him lifted his mask and smiled at him...

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Then he vanished to the stunned surprise and astonished murmurs of all the people who witnessed it...

**Soul Society**

The atmosphere in the room where Captain General Yamamoto conducted the Captain's meeting was somber at best. The main subject that concerned them at the moment was the disappearance of Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. His spiritual signature has vanished in all the realms - Kurotsuchi-Taicho has confirmed it - when the strawberry fought the monstrous Alucard in a final battle to save Akashiya Moka from the clutches of an anti-human organization Fairy Tale. The old man turned a blind eye when Lt Kuchiki Rukia, Lt. Abarai Renji, Lt. Matsumoto Rangiku, 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika, 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku, and Captain Hitsugaya has aided the Substitute in his efforts. The victory however was short lived and bitter sweet for all involved and it has shocked his friends, family, and has especially hit his fiance Akashiya Moka the hardest.

It has been a month since Ichigo's disappearance and things has gone back to normal. Still there was a void in the hearts of all the people the strawberry touched and it was frustrating that they couldn't do anything for the Hero of the Winter War who has fought and sacrificed everything in the protection of his friends, the town he was born in, his family, and the woman he loves. The boy has saved 3 dimensions, brought peace to Yokai and humanity alike, brought freedom to the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo, and has changed a million year old rigidity of Soul Society for the better but when the strawberry needed them the most, they fail him quite miserably! The old man has commissioned a monument in honor of the Substitute and it has been unanimously approved by every Captain present. Still many thought that it wasn't enough because they wanted him back safe and sound and in one piece. Thus this was why the old man has conducted the meeting because Mayuri has found a break through...

"What have you found out Kurotsuchi-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

"First the reason why the Substitute disappeared. In the final moments with his confrontation with Alucard, the energy projectiles that the made were so powerful that it has ripped the fabric of to space/time itself and thus swallowing them both. I have analyzed ground zero, found traces of residual spiritual energy in a specific point. This "hole" if you will is akin to the gates we use and the Garganta. I followed it to the very end but I couldn't go further. It was as if I was being blocked somehow. Further analysis of the data suggests that Kurosaki Ichigo is probably trapped in another dimension at least in theory."

The Captains looked stunned at the news and talked amongst themselves...

"Okay just for arguments sake that what you said is true..." Toshiro asked. "Is there way to punch through this barrier?"

"The circumstances that caused the event was random because I doubt that the enormous energy alone those two generated would create the dimensional hole. I think there was a third factor and that mysterious ingredient was the catalyst that opened the gate. Further experiments and study is needed in order for me to determine the cause..."

"So you're saying that Kurosaki-kun might be trapped in this dimension forever?" Unohana asked.

"Unfortunately you are correct Unohana-taicho."

"I see..." she said sadly.

"Is there any other way?" Ukitake asked.

"Until I find that catalyst we are stuck..."

"Thank you Kurotsuchi-taicho for your efforts. Continue your studies and I will make sure to put every resource available to help you along. Soul Society owes a huge debt to Kurosaki Ichigo. Do everything in your power to return him back to us..."

"I will do my best Captain-General..."

"Good...now let us talk of other business at hand..."

**Karakura Town**

Life went back to normal. Perhaps that was a subjective word considering that "normal" constituted hunting down Hollows in a spiritual rich area. For those people whom the strawberry consider nakama, they too have returned to a semblance of normalcy. Although deep down, there was void in their beings that wouldn't go away. Orihime, Chad, Uryu and the rest of the gang were on the roof top eating their lunches in silence. It was difficult to imagine that it was almost a month already when Ichigo fought that monstrous being Alucard and mysteriously disappeared with him in their final confrontation. Fairy Tale was in shambles and a shadow of its former self thanks to their ill fated attempt to kidnap Akashiya Moka and use her to revive the first Vampire to destroy the world. The strawberry was livid and they have never seen him so angry in the years that they knew him and abducting the silver haired Vampire has put the final nail in their demise. Naturally, he declared war on the organization and he would have conducted his one man war against them had Orihime, Kurumu-chan, and Tsukune intervened and convinced him - with much difficulty - that they wanted to help him get her back.

"So do you think he's alright?" Keigo began.

"You mean Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

The long brown haired boy nodded...

"Of course he is and I bet wherever that big idiot is at; I know he's making a difference..."

Urahara told them of Kurotsuchi's findings one day and were stunned at the news. To think that Ichigo would be alive somewhere when they have thought he was dead! It certainly eased their minds off their burdens but at the same time frustrated that they were powerless to help him! Hat and clogs himself was working on the solution himself and the daunting puzzle of the great barrier between dimensions even has a genius like him stumped. Still it was only a matter of time before he finds a solution. They have to be patient, hope for the best, and pray to Kami for a miracle.

Silence...

Chad clenched his fists as he felt rather useless. He promised Ichigo that he was going to be there for him no matter what happened that whatever the strawberry's deem worthy fighting for will also be the code of conduct he will adhere to as well, with these two fists of his. Did he not wanted to acquire this power so that he could be of some use to Substitute? What was the point of getting stronger if the person he came to fight for is no longer here with them? It was a hard pill to swallow and the fact that the strawberry was no longer here was because he would sacrifice himself a hundred, a thousand, and perhaps get lost again because that is what Ichigo does. He fights fiercely to protect the people that are dear to him without reservation. The giant looked at the Quincy and even though Uryu might not react to the news outwardly, he knew that it was tearing him up inside as well because of the futility of it all...

Orihime on the other hand was shocked and all the emotions within her could be read on her beautiful face. In the months that led to the final confrontation, the healer had a heart to heart talk with Ichigo and has finally worked enough nerve to confess that she loves him. She already knew what he was going to tell her and yet she had the courage to finally unburden that 7 ton gorilla troubling her heart. Perhaps if she had the guts to tell him when they were all still together in all those adventures that maybe they would be the one who would have been happy. But Orihime was not someone who dwelled on the past and agonize over the "what ifs." There was no guarantee that he would have returned her feelings if she confessed then. They were just not meant to be. It was a simple concept really and after crying over it for a couple of weeks, she accepted that bitter reality. As long as Ichigo was still her precious nakama and as long as Moka-chan made him happy, then she gladly accepted the status quo. But unfortunately even "the status quo" was cruel to both of them in the end it seemed. Ichigo was lost in some strange dimension and she and Moka-chan can't get to where he is and help him. The fact that she couldn't do a thing ate at her being. And because of this helplessness, she couldn't help but let the tears that had been building up in her eyes fall. Tatsuki was quickly beside her and hugged her tightly. Tears falling down her cheeks as well...

"Ichigo you are such an...idiot!" Tatsuki cried helplessly.

**Shuzen Family Castle**

Moka hit the punching bag one too many times before it burst spilling sand and crashing to the far wall of their family gym. The servants have cleaned up 10 of the bags already and they stood at the ready to assist their mistress to the best of their ability and to keep themselves under the radar. She has been understandably in a very foul mood more than usual lately and her temper was instantaneous as she nitpicks on every little thing that it was bordering to almost irrational. Considering that the silver haired Vampire has just lost her beloved fiance to that bastard Alucard when she herself witnessed the two of them vanish in blinding white light. At first she blamed herself for being weak but Kurumu and the others put a stop to that train of thought. Then she understandly became depressed for days. The Vampire even refused to go school and locked herself in her room where she cried for hours on end cursing her fate.

Now that Ichigo was no longer here in this world and they were separated by dimensions, she realized quite a few things. For one, she misses the strawberry terribly and she couldn't deny it any longer. She misses the way the big goof has a near permanent scowl which she now thought was rather adorable. She misses how he blushes so easily whenever she teases him and because he made himself such an easy target that she always ended up doing it more even though he cutely protests to stop. She missed how she feels protected whenever she's in his arms or the fact that she likes how his blood gives her something of a buzz because of the potent power held within it's liquid confines. She misses the arguments, the bickering, the fighting and the best thing about it all was when they kiss and make up there after...

Moka would never would have imagined herself making such a realization when the two of them met 3 years ago in Yokai Academy. Despite their contrasting backgrounds, their dissimilar circumstances that made them who they were, and the fact they were of a different race - didn't stop them from beating all the odds and ending up being together anyway. Now it's hard to imagine her life ever being the same without him nor could she fathom the sense of loss she feels right now. He changed her outlook and therefore her life by the examples of his fearless courage in desperate adversity, his kindness toward the people he cares about, and countless other aspects that attracted her to him. Now...he's just...gone...maybe forever...

The silver haired Vampire glared and started to beat the punching bag again. Her Yoki skyrocketed momentarily and the entire thing exploded in a cloud of debris. Issa has already forbidden her to take her frustrations on the castle property as she had a bad habit of leveling walls and demolishing entire rooms when she was in a very bad mood. Moka tried to breathe deep to calm herself down...just like how he taught her to do to clear her head so long ago. She was beyond frustrated! She was angry with him for leaving her and not taking her with him. She was mad at herself because she didn't have knowledge or the power to get him back. Tears began to cascade unbidden down her flushed cheeks. But Moka's pride wouldn't let her cry and she hastily wiped them away but for some reason they keep falling unbidden...

"So you're going sit there defeated and do nothing!"

Moka looked up and was surprised that Kurumu and the others were at the door looking at her...

"And what if I want to do nothing!"

"Moka-chan you are such a big fricking liar!" Kurumu replied.

The silver haired Vampire comically winced as an imaginary arrow impaled her in the back with a sign that said "Liar!"

"But what do you expect me to do!" Moka said crying. "Don't you think I want to get him back? I do want to hug him close and kiss him in the lips and pinch that fine ass shamelessly. I'd give anything to see that big idiot again. I want to see that cute permi-scowl that he has on his face. I want to make him blush as I tease him when I accidentally fall and flash him my underwear and end up being in a compromised position on the floor..."

"Wow that was like way too much information!" Yukari said blandly.

"Okay so what do want to say to him when you see him again." Mizore asked.

"That...I-I..."

"DAMMIT MOKA-CHAN SPIT IT OUT ALL READY!" Kurumu screamed at her.

"THAT I LOVE HIM ALRIGHT!" Moka screamed back. "THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

Moka's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. However, the peculiar thing about it was she meant every word with all her heart. Akashiya Moka has finally admitted to herself that she loves that idiot of a strawberry! At first even though she was attracted to him she didn't know what she truly feels about him. Oh she had lame excuses for not giving him an answer and thought that since she was a Vampire and he was human that they could never be. She thanked Kami that he was very patient or the fact that he never gave of on her. He declared war on Fairy Tale to get her back. The strawberry even went to extraordinary lengths to get his powers back so that he could rescue her. Now that he's gone, she couldn't stand being without him because life without Ichigo was a meaningless and empty existence!

"Don't you feel better saying it Moka-san?" Tsukune said to her smiling.

"Yeah I do..." Moka replied with a big grin on her face. "I love Kurosaki Ichigo and I am not ashamed of it one bit!"

Moka felt giddy as the words so easily rolled on her tongue and she grabbed Kurumu's hand as she jumped happily up and down repeating the same words over and over again. She hugged Mizore, then Yukari, Tsukune and finally Ruby...

"Don't tell this to me, tell him those same words when you finally see him again..." Ruby told her.

The silver haired Vampire stopped and looked at her in puzzlement...

"W-what do you mean...see...him...again?"

"Ruby-chan and I have been working night and day to break through that dimensional barrier and we finally solved the puzzle last night. It's a little complicated but we're building the dimensional gate as we speak and we should be finished construction in a week."

"Huh?" Moka said comically.

"Yes Moka-chan YOU can see Ichi-nii again in a week's time!" Yukari said

"KYAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Uh, why did she scream Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she covered her ears.

"I think she's just happy that she can see Ichigo again, you know?"

"I guess, but does she have to be so noisy about it though?"

"I heard that!" Moka growled. Then she started screaming again on the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong onee-sama?" Kokoa asked worriedly as she came running and entered the door.

The younger Vampire was a little confused as this was the first time her older sister had smiled so brightly since that incident with Ichigo-oniichan...

"Nothing Kokoa-chan." Moka said smiling. "I'm just going to another dimension to save my fiance that's all!"

Moka then hugged her little sister tightly, stood up and walked away with Tsukune and the others. At first the red head was a little confused but her eyes widened at the implications of this announcement. She decided that she would rather be with the sister she looks up the most than to stay alone in the castle. The decision was rather obvious really...

"Oneesama wait for me!" Kokoa shouted after her. "I want to come with you!"

**Kingdom of Fiore-The city of Magnolia**

It took him a little longer to get to Magnolia than he thought considering that Ichigo collected several bounties along the way south. Perhaps he was the only one Master Makarov allowed to take on such many jobs simultaneously because of the efficient way he professionally gets the jobs done quickly and more importantly he does little to no collateral damage what so ever! The only stipulation that the old man gave him was that the strawberry can only do 5 jobs simultaneously at a time...

**Flashback...**

"_Besides if I let you do all the jobs..." Makarov said. _"..._then what do you think the rest of these goofballs are gonna do?"_

"_Oh other than getting pissed drunk and beating the snot at each other you mean?" Ichigo said chuckling._

_Mirajane covered her mouth as she stifled a giggle..._

"_Hey I know that you're not talking to me!" Cana protested_

"_So says the pretty girl who drinks beer like a fish!"_ _Ichigo replied. "Honestly, Cana you know that your liver probably have holes in 'em with the way you drink like that!"_

_Cana blushed and Ichigo sighed..._

"_Look just promise me to ease off on the alcohol alright?"_

"_Yeah, yeah...I really can't promise much but since you're the one asking then maybe I'll cut back just a little bit..."_

_Ichigo smiled at her and she blushed again furiously..._

"_You should be at home more often my boy!" Makarov said laughing. "See how they behave like normal people would..."_

"_But it wouldn't be Fairy Tale without the fights!" Grey said._

"_Dude...put some damn clothes on!" Ichigo said exasperatedly. "There are very impressionable ladies present!"_

_The black haired boy looked down and screamed comically..._

"_Aww you're so sweet Ichigo-kun!" Mirajane said giggling._

"_I but humbly try my lady!" Ichigo replied with a bow.  
_

"_So how long are you going to stay?" the silver haired girl asked him. "Don't tell me you're leaving again. You just got home!"_

"_I know Mira...and I'm sorry!" Ichigo said sadly._

_ Makarov and Mira looked at each other and nodded in understanding. In order for Ichigo to not lose his sanity pining over the world that he was from and the people that he left behind, he needed to keep himself busy with jobs and rigorous training. It was difficult to imagine being in the strawberry's situation but so far it looked like he has accepted the cruelty fate has dealt him and he has been slowly moving on. The old man's decision to invite the strawberry so many years ago into the guild was perhaps the most fortunate thing that he has ever done. It was an easy enough decision as it gave the boy something to hold on to and focus on. Not only did Fairy Tale have the most powerful non-mage/warrior in existence; he has also changed the lives of his fellow guild members for the better. His great example motivated them to be better people and to become stronger mages to bring prestige to the guild. Makarov knew that everyone of his children would lay down their lives to defend his life as he had selflessly did countless of times for them. They would fight anybody tooth and nail for him if the strawberry was insulted, disparaged, and humiliated in some way. He knew that they too would be there for him in his time of need if he ever needed it. Ichigo was family now and the old man reminds him of it constantly and encouraged the others to do the same..._

"_Well, do be careful and good luck on those jobs. The next time you come home, promise me that you're going to stay with us longer understand?" Mira said glaring at him and putting her hands on her hips._

_Ichigo smiled as Mira almost reminded him of a certain stubborn silver haired Vampire he knew. Since he didn't want to upset her, he had no choice but to comply..._

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

"_Ichigo doesn't need luck. He is Fairy Tail's legendary warrior after all!" Makarov said proudly._

"_Of course...Now give me hug since I probably won't see you for months!"_

_Then everyone said their farewells to him and when they were done, he vanished. The guild members were astonished for awhile but then they got over it and resumed what they were doing before..._

"_That thing he does...what does he call it? Sun-po or Shun-ho or whatever the hell it's called?" Cana asked._

"_I believe that Ichigo called it Shunpo..." Makarov supplied._

"_Yeah that word!"_

"_What of it?" Mira asked._

"_It still never seizes to amaze me no matter how many times I've seen him do it!"_

"_But we're talking about Ichigo though..." Mira replied. "...and you know as well as I do, that he is very special!"_

"_Yeah, you're right about that!" Cana agreed.  
_

That conversation was perhaps 2 years ago and it's about time that Ichigo did show up at headquarters. The reason that he took too long was because he took 5 S-class jobs with him the last time he was home. Well, if the strawberry was to keep the promise to Mira to stay at home and hang around in the guild more then he's going to have to lay off the very difficult jobs for awhile. Maybe he could tag along with the others as he hasn't gone with an adventure with his fellow guild members in awhile and it does get lonely in the road with only Zangetsu to keep him company. Well now that he's done with the list, he used Shunpo to cover ground quickly and before he knew it, the strawberry was in Magnolia.

Ichigo entered the bustling city and as he walked his sedated pace, he was greeted by the townsfolk in a friendly manner. Surely everyone in the guild probably knows by now that he's in town since news around here travels really fast! He waved to them in greeting and continued to the part of the city where his house was located. The strawberry has only began to enter the door before he got ambushed and his face got buried with a pair of soft heavenly breasts!

"Ichigo-kun you're finally home!" Akasha said giddily.

"Akasha-san I can't breathe!" he said gasping comically.

"Mooh...What did I tell you to call me!" she said pouting. "Don't tell me that you forgot!"

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked with his brow twitching.

The only answer he got was a glare that made the strawberry sweat drop...

"I won't let you go if you don't!" the older Vampire threatened.

Ichigo sighed...

"Can you please let go of me...M-mother!" the strawberry said embarrassed. That was rather ironic considering he and Moka were not married yet...

"See that was easy wasn't it?"

"Whatever...So how have you been?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine. I've been working at the headquarters and been doing some jobs of my own while I waited for you." Akasha said. "So are you going to stay longer this time around?"

"Yeah, I figured I might as well..."

"Goody, so I'll go ahead and clean up your room, prepare your bath, and maybe go up to Headquarters for some dinner?"

"Sure that sounds good." Thank you Aka...err Mother!"

The pink haired elder Vampire giggled at his expense and she swiftly vanished to do her tasks. When he finally defeated Alucard so many years ago, he didn't expect the bastard to spit out Moka's mom as he thought she had died when he swallowed her up. He supposes that he was thankful that he had some connection with the world he left behind but at the same time she reminded him so much of Akashiya that it hurt looking at her. Perhaps she was one of the reasons why he was on road doing jobs too much. It was because the older Vampire's uncanny resemblance to her daughter would make him remember...her...

"That's enough Ichigo..." he told himself softly. "There's no point dwelling in the past..."

When he went to his room to stow away his gear, he took that much needed bath to wash off the grime of the road and it freshened him up. The strawberry took the time to scrub off the dirt that clung to his skin and to comically block Akasha's attempt to go in the bath with him so she could scrub his back! When he was done he dried himself and went to his room for change of clothes. He donned a black t-shirt with Fairy Tail's logo in the middle and wore a white button up shirt that he left open. He then wore black cargo shorts that went down past his knees. Ichigo then rummaged around his pack and found his wallet and Shinigami badge and put them in his pocket. He then grabbed the sealed Zangetsu's sheathe as he wasn't comfortable leaving his zanpakuto in the house, not that he was expecting trouble. Carrying his sword was such an ingrained habit that he couldn't see himself leaving something dangerous lying around in his room. The strawberry then looked himself over, his gaze locking at the black guild logo on the side of his neck and smiled...

When he was done he went downstairs and waited for Akasha to ready. When she finally finished preparing, she had a black spaghetti strap shirt and some jeans. Her pink hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a stylish looking belt on. She went to put her heels on and his eyes fell on the large Fairy Tail symbol on her left shoulder. When she was done, they left the house, locked the door and walked towards the Northern part of town where the Headquarters was located. She held on to his muscular arm to his undying embarrassment and they talked to catch up what happened to each other, news in general, and any juicy gossip that happened while he was gone.

They took their time getting to their destination and it was nice to be able to reconnect with civilization again and reestablish the bonds he have been neglecting lately. The strawberry couldn't help it but his mind strayed to the woman that had his heart and she still had that power over him till this day. Ichigo loved Moka and he loved her dearly with all his heart. However, right now they can't be together. It has been a long 8 torturous years and it took that long to accept things as they are. There was no doubt in his mind that he will see her someday, he just haven't found a way yet. So for now at least, he will live for himself. Besides, she wouldn't want him to dwell in the past. He will live for the sweet but eccentric woman beside him and for all his fellow guild members. Kami has put him in this world for a reason and although he doesn't know what he is suppose to do at least he had a purpose: to protect the men and women of Fairy Tail whose members he now considers family. He is a proud member of this guild and he couldn't picture himself working for another. These people were under his protection now and as long as he shall live, he will protect them as best that he only could. As they neared the familiar building, Ichigo began to smile and he felt that he was finally home at last!

The end?...

A/N-I had to write this as my newly obsession with the anime Fairy Tail wouldn't let me rest...so lo and behold this little one shot...It's a Bleach, Rosario and Fairy Tail crossover

-Tell me how you guys like it...

-There is a chance that I will continue depending on generated interest...So I guess you can say this might me a preview of some sorts...And also when I finally end my other fics

-This is a spin off of my other story What! My fiance's a Vampire?. For those of you who has not read it please check it out..For those folks who follow that story consider this an alternate universe...

-And yes I purposely made it bittersweet...hopefully all the dramatics made you'll tear up...lol

-Read and Review

-Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in a review or two


End file.
